


You are beautiful to me

by gameofthronesmultiships (MandiLu)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Modern Westeros, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandiLu/pseuds/gameofthronesmultiships
Summary: Brienne’s prom night had been perfect. That was until she’s finds herself targeted for a cruel prank. Help comes from an unexpected source.





	You are beautiful to me

Brienne was having the best night of her life. Jaime Lannister had brought her to junior prom as his date. He picked her up in a limousine looking like a storybook Prince Charming. They posed for pictures at the photo booth and even though Brienne was feeling self-conscious standing next to one of the most popular guys in school, Jaime had been amazing. They danced and it wasn’t as awkward as she expected it to be with her being a couple inches taller than him in her heels.

Everything was perfect. 

Principal Seaworth got up on stage.

“I’ll get us some punch.” Jaime leaned over and whispered in her ear. Brienne blushed and nodded. 

“Okay.” She breathed as she watched him disappear through the crowd towards the refreshment table. Brienne smoothed down her knee-length sapphire-blue dress feeling a little awkward standing alone.

“Is everyone having a good time?” Principal Seaworth spoke into the mic. A loud cheer reverberated throughout the gymnasium. Brienne joined in clapping and smiled brightly. “Glad to hear it. Now is the time you’ve all been waiting for, the crowning of this year’s Junior Prom king and queen!” Everyone whooped and hollered. 

Seaworth smiled warmly at the students’ enthusiasm. He went to open the first envelope that held the name for prom king. A hush fell over everyone.

**BANG**

Everyone snapped their attention to the doors that someone had just slammed open. Sandor Clegane, loomed in the door way. His scowl twisted his scars as he scanned the crowd, searching for someone. He looked menacing and those nearest him took an precautionary two steps back.

Seaworth tried to ignore in interruption, “This year’s junior high promo king is” he pulled out the piece of paper and cleared his throat before he announced “Sandor Clegane.”

There was dead silence before a scattered clap started. Sandor made his way to the stage. He looked like he was ready to murder someone. When the poor student tasked to carry the crown stepped up to Sandor to place the crown on his head, Sandor practically snarled at her. The student backed off and Brienne was impressed the student hadn’t pissed herself.

‘Where was Jaime?’ She wondered. 

Mr. Seaworth cleared his throat again, “Alright, now for the prom queen,” the anticipation in the room was tangible. Principal Seaworth stared at the piece of paper for a moment too long before announcing, “Brienne Tarth.”

Brienne’s eyes shot wide head. She barely heard the cheers and catcalls. It was as if she was having an out of body experience as she was practically pushed onto the stage. Her face felt like it was on fire and she wasn’t sure if she was smiling nervously or grimacing but hopefully it was better than gaping like a fish. 

‘Was this some sort of jape?’ 

The lights changed, creating a blue spotlight in the middle of the dance floor and people were moving out of the light to make room for the prom king and queen’s dance. She didn’t come back to herself until she felt Sandor’s large hand grab hers and lead her to the dance floor. 

‘Where was Jaime?’ 

Sandor kept his grip on her hand and awkwardly placed his enormous palm on her waist. She realized that he was looking right into her eyes searching her reactions. She tried, instead, to focus on a point on Sandor’s shoulder. 

He was wearing the leather jacket he always wore when he drove that old beat-up Harley of his and he smelt strongly of cigarette smoke. He wasn’t even dressed for prom, what was he doing here? ‘This isn’t so bad.’ She thought to herself. ‘I just need to make it through this song and then I can ask Jaime to take me home.’

That was until their song started to play.

_You are so beautiful_  
_To me_

Her eyes shot up to Sandor’s but his face hadn’t changed. He was still looking at her, assessing. ‘They are laughing at us. How could people be so cruel?’

_You are so beautiful_  
_To me_  
_Can’t you see_

She instinctively gripped his shoulder tighter. Trying to hold herself together. She vaguely heard the crowd’s suppressed snickers.

_You’re everything I hoped for_  
_You’re everything I need_  
_You are so beautiful_  
_To me_

The laugher was getting louder. ‘Where was Jaime?’ She felt her throat tighten and her eyes begin to well up. 

“Hey.” Sandor rasped. His eyes looked black in this light. “Fuck ‘em. Don’t let these cunts get to you.” 

Strangely his coarse words brought her a measure of comfort and she gritted her teeth through the last verse. 

_You are so beautiful_  
_To me_

There was clapping and cheering and Brienne looked out into the crowd of faces looking for Jaimie. There were still people laughing. Some were even doubled over. Sandor never let go of her hand. He pulled her out of the spot light and people parted for them. She looked around frantically for Jaime’s blond hair or his familiar green eyes. Not finding him she felt her heart drop to her stomach. ‘Had Jaimie been in on it?’ 

Sandor pulled her through the exist and down the hall. They were nearly out the front doors.

“Brienne!” 

It was Jaime! Brienne felt the relief wash over her and she yanked her hand out of Sandor’s grip. As if in stop motion, she spun towards Jaimie’s voice. 

She should’ve kept walking. She should never have turned around, never have looked back. 

Jaime was coming toward her looking disheveled. His shirt was untucked, his hair was a mess and he had lipstick stains on his mouth and neck. 

Brienne squeezed her eyes shut, trying to unsee him like that but it was burned into her memory.

“Brie..”

She felt Sandor move next to her. “Fuck off Lannister.” He snapped at Jaimie and wrapped his arm around her shoulders guiding her outside. 

She didn’t look back this time and kept her eyes on the ground. Sandor’s Harley was parked just outside the doors.

“Brienne! I swear I didn’t know!” Jaime had followed them outside. “You have to believe me, I had no idea. Please, let me take you home.”

Thankfully, Sandor was standing between them like a brick wall. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Jaime again. A breeze brought her attention to the cold dampness on her cheeks.

“You want to go with him?” Sandor asked her gently. Her throat felt impossibly tight. She feared she might choke and start gasping for breath. She managed to shake her head no.

“She’s not going anywhere with you, Lannister.” Sandor handed her his helmet. 

Brienne stared at the growling dog decal on the back of the black helmet. She couldn’t believe how this night had taken such a turn. She lifted the helmet to her head knocking her tiara free. It fell to the pavement with an audible clink. Sandor bent down to pick it up. He shoved the tiara in his jacket before zipping it closed. ‘Why was he helping her?’

He mounted the bike and reach out to help steady her as she climbed on behind him. 

“Brienne... please.” Jaime’s voice cracked. 

Her tears flowed more freely then and she tried to suppress a sob that was thankfully cut off by Sandor revving his engine. He reached behind him to grab her wrist and pull her flush against his back wrapping her arm around him. Her other arm followed and squeezed when she felt the air whip her dress up and around her thighs. 

She could feel her tiara underneath his jacket. 


End file.
